


to catch a thief

by fleetingtime



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Torture/Mentions of Torture, and han and lando meet before the movie plot kicks in, in which han and qi'ra both make it off corellia but still get split up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingtime/pseuds/fleetingtime
Summary: "I ever tell you I love you?"Lando chuckles fondly, propping himself up.  He leans over to press a kiss against Han's lips, soft and sweet.  "I know," Lando says against Han's lips, "and for the record, I love you too.""Well, that's good," He mumbles.  "This would've been awkward otherwise."





	to catch a thief

Qi'ra did warn him about traffickers. Han probably should've listened. In his defense, he doesn't know they're traffickers until they've already taken him miles away from the town.

He should've been faster. Smarter. He stole from someone he couldn't outrun and got tossed to these 'officers.' It was the first thing he learned on Corellia - never steal from someone you can't outrun or can't outthink. They'd been desperate, though. Out of money, out of options, on some shithole called Jakku - a junkyard in the middle of nowhere.

Han struggles and squirms and kicks against the grip of those dragging him away, but it's useless. They're stronger than him by no small amount, and bigger, too. Childhood malnutrition really has come back to bite him in the ass.

He hears someone shout his name, and manages to twist his head. It's Qi'ra, trying to shove her way through the crowd towards him. Their eyes meet, and he frantically shakes his head. She halts, staring at him in disbelief. He shakes his head again. The last thing he wants is Qi'ra to get shot or arrested trying to save his sorry ass. Besides, he's broken out of half a dozen jail cells before, so what's one more? She gapes at him, looking concerned, scared, and furious all at once as they throw him aboard the transport.

Han watches as Qi'ra and the sorry excuse for a town they were in fades into a little blip on the horizon.

By the time they reach their destination, Han knows something isn't right. It's dark now, when it was early when they took him, and they're not stopped outside a jail or prison of any sort.

His sinking realization is confirmed when someone with a list walks up and asks, "How much is this one worth?"

Han really knows there no point, but he still struggles when they gag him and shackle him and lock him in a cage.

 

*

 

As it turns out, the people that buy from traffickers are those who are more interested in those of the feminine variety, which turns out to be good for Han. He may have been malnourished as a kid, but he's still not all that skinny and he's decently tall, too.

It gives him time to make his escape. Despite being locked in a tiny, cramped space for two standard months and receiving only the bare minimum of food and water, his escape is still a piece of cake when he manages to do it. He grew up in a place where he had to make hundreds of escape in less than top shape; he's got experience in just this sort of thing.

It's not until he's safely stowed away on a random ship headed anywhere but where he was, with stolen food and water, that Han allows his mind to finally wander back to Qi'ra. On the one hand, he's grateful she didn't get dragged down with him. On the other, the more selfish part of him wishes he wasn't alone.

But it doesn't matter. He can fly solo if he needs to.

 

*

 

He meets Lando Calrissian seven standard months after he gets split up from Qi'ra, and five standard months after he escaped the traffickers. It's during a game of sabacc, a game that Han has little experience with, yet the role of winner swaps between the two of them exclusively for the duration of the night. It's only when Lando beats him three times consecutively that Han finally gives up.

("Done so soon, flyboy?" Lando asks, with a raised eyebrow and a badly concealed smirk.

"Yeah, I know when to quit."

"Do you now?"

"No. I'm just tired of looking at your face."

Lando throws his head back and laughs.)

Anyways, it doesn't really matter, because after Lando is almost immediately called out for cheating by another player, and Han gets caught up in the ensuing bar fight. He uses a table as leverage and slides over the counter and behind the bar, only to find Lando already crouched there, blaster in hand. He aims it at Han for half a second before lowering it slightly.

"I knew something was up when you won those last two so easily," Han yells over the noise.

Lando just grins, lowering his blaster fully. "Say, you got a way out of here?" He asks.

Han runs his finger over his own blaster. "Pal," He says, letting a grin of his own spread across his face, "I've _always_ got a way out."

 

*

 

The two of them click like pieces of a puzzle, Han quickly finds. Lando's an overconfident, opportunistic, unapologetic swindler with an inflamed sense of fashion, but he's funny, thinks well on his feet, and has one hell of a ship.

After their first whirlwind of a meeting, they quickly come to a silent agreement that they make a good team and decide to stick together. For some reason, Han feels like they're old friends that bumped into each other after spending years apart. He also likes not being alone anymore, so there's that.

 

*

 

Han and Lando are sitting in the corner in a booth off to the side in a cantina after a job. The job was a success, despite a few bumps. Bumps that mostly happen to be on Han's face, now. He's pretty sure his nose is broken, but what else is new?

There's a lull in the conversation between the two of them, nursing their drinks and watching the crowd, but neither try to fill the silence with small talk. Silences between them are never awkward or uncomfortable, and that's another reason Han likes this partnership so much. He hasn't been this comfortable with someone since... well, he's never been this comfortable with someone. Not even Qi'ra. They're sitting close, real close, their knees brushing, and Han feels an electric current go through him every time Lando shifts.

Lando says, "You know, I think we should do something about your face. It's getting worse to look at by the second."

Han snorts, then winces when his nose stings. "Thanks," He says dryly, rubbing it idly.

"Seriously," Lando continues, a small smile tugging at his split lip, "I might throw up."

That makes Han chuckle a little. He doesn't know if it's the alcohol, the pleasant warmth of the cantina, or the ache of his body that makes him do it, but he's tired and decides to put his head on Lando's shoulder.

Lando goes completely still for a moment, causing Han a brief second of panic, before he relaxes and shifts closer. Han lets out a soft sigh, in both relief and contentment. Lando's shoulder is unsurprisingly comfortable.

"If you drool or get blood on this shirt," Lando threatens, "I _will_ break your nose."

"Good luck with that," Is Han's reply. "It's already broken."

His partner just sighs over-exaggeratedly in exasperation, but doesn't make any move to shove Han away or inflict further injury onto him, so Han assumes that means he's won this time around.

 

*

 

They kiss for the first time after a particularly grueling job.

Lando nearly got his arm shot off, Han almost got chopped in half, and Chewie nearly got launched into space. Just a slightly below average day for them.

Han slams Lando into the ground, blaster shots hitting the part of the wall where their heads had just been. He hears Chewie shout something, but doesn't quite catch it aside from 'run' and 'Falcon.' The point is clear enough.

"C'mon," Han shouts in Lando's ear, and they're both scrambling up to their feet.

They take off towards the direction of the Falcon, dodging blaster fire and flying debris as they run. They barely make it to the gangplank of the Falcon, scrambling up. Chewie closes the doors before they're even fully inside, shouting at them for 'not being fast enough.' Han feels oddly offended by that remark. They take off, but neither Han nor Lando makes a move to go help Chewie in the cockpit. They stay there, Han doubled over and Lando leaning against the wall, clutching their sides and trying to catch their breath.

Finally, Han straightens up, dusting himself off a bit despite knowing there's no point. "Well," He says unceremoniously, "we're alive."

Lando laughs breathily. "That we are," He agrees. He's looking at Han with an odd expression that makes Han's stomach flip. They stare at each other for a charged moment until Han starts to turn.

"Chewie could probably use some help-" He starts.

He feels Lando's hand on his arm before he's being spun around and their lips are pressed together heatedly. Han lets out a muffled, surprised sound before he lets himself melt into the kiss.

It feels like lightning is coursing through him. Lando's lips are soft but dry. His hands are gentle but deliberate when they lace behind Han's neck to deepen the kiss. Han moans, his lips parting slightly, and Lando immediately slips his tongue in, making Han moan again. They stumble backwards until they hit the wall, Han's back making a loud _thud_.

One of Lando's hands slides down Han's body, coming to rest on his hip, inducing a shiver.

Han's head is swimming, and just as the lightheadedness becomes unbearable, Lando pulls back. Or rather, he stops kissing Han, but still keeps their bodies incredibly close.

Even now, having just escaped death and breathing like his lungs are going to give out, Lando still looks unbelievably smug. "Been waiting to do that for a while," He says.

"What took you so long?" Han pants in response.

Lando smirks. "Wanted to wait for just-" he leans forward, pressing his mouth against Han's neck - "the right -" he kisses Han's pulse point, making Han shiver again - "moment."

He pulls back looking even more smug than before. Han collects himself enough just to roll his eyes. "You're…”

"Talented? Alluring? Attractive?"

"Ridiculous."

"That too."

Han sighs, sliding his hands up from their place on Lando's arms to Lando's shoulders. "Not that I don't want to continue this - and I do, really - but Chewie probably could actually use a hand," Han says remorsefully.

"Well," Lando replies, licking his lips, "the faster we help, the faster we can continue this."

Han has never wanted to help someone so quickly in his entire damn life.

 

*

 

Han leaps over a pile of garbage, barely managing to clear it. He can hear more shouting behind him, but ignores it in favor of just trying to get away. He knew this job was going to go to hell in a handbasket when he found out the Empire was involved, yet he decided to go with it anyways, despite Chewie's dissent and Lando's raised eyebrow.

Speaking of Lando. Han bursts out of the alley, just to see Lando running a few yards ahead of him. He glances behind him, faltering when he notices Han. They'd gotten split up during the chase, with Lando holding onto the stolen jewels. "Move!" Han shouts. Without question, Lando starts running again.

Han can hear more shouting behind him, and tries to run faster, if possible.

He doesn't expect it when the blaster shot tears through his left thigh. It burns like a bitch, and he involuntarily lets out a strangled shout, barely managing to catch himself on his forearms as he lurches forward. He tries to prop himself back up to his feet, desperate to get away, but a knee slams into his back and his arm is twisted behind him. He lets out another grunt of pain as his face is pressed into the dirt.

Lando looks behind him, eyes widening when he sees what's happening. He stops again, fumbling for his blaster, but Han shouts, "Go!"

Lando ignores him, however, taking his blaster out and managing to shoot one of the Imperial soldiers right in the face despite the distance.

Han manages to buck out from the grip of the soldier holding him, grabbing the soldier's blaster and shooting another with it. Again, he shouts, "Go!"

Just as he does, he feels something hit the back of his head. His vision blacks out for a terrifying second, and when it clears he's down in the mud again, his head and his thigh throbbing.

He manages to twist to look at Lando. "Run," He calls weakly.

Lando looks impossibly torn, fear and anger fighting for control of his expression. Their eyes meet. Han shakes his head.

With a look on his face that breaks Han's heart, Lando turns and runs.

Two soldiers start to give chase, but it's too late. Han feels himself being hauled up. He struggles and squirms and kicks, but it's useless. Even if he didn't have a fucked up leg and (likely) a concussion, it'd be useless.

A soldier hits him with a rifle again, this time in his gut, knocking all the air from his lungs. Han's vision swims, and now he really can't do anything as they start to drag him away. He still tries, though. He bites at one of the soldier's hands with a Wookie-worthy growl, but. It's useless. _It's useless._

He thinks about his father and Corellia and Qi'ra and traffickers and Imperial soldiers and the heartbreaking look on Lando's face, and he wonders if he's destined to always be dragged away, kicking and screaming, from the people he loves.

 

*

 

They beat the shit out of him, predictably. They chain him in an uncomfortable metal chair, and they beat him, and shock him, and break all of his fingers on his right hand. He won't be able to fly for a while, he realizes with a sinking feeling (or maybe even at all, if the breaks heal badly). He doesn't know if he'll even get a chance to fly ever again. With each minute, it's looking more and more likely that he's going to die in here.

Han doesn't want to die, really. He doesn't want to die at the hands of Imperial soldiers. He doesn't want to die before finding Qi'ra and telling her he's sorry for not being fast enough. He doesn't want to die before telling Chewie he's sorry for always making the Wookie clean up his messes. He doesn't want to die before telling Lando he loves him. He doesn't want to die.

And - huh. It's been over two years since they started their little partnership, and six months since they started fucking, but Han doesn't know how long it's been since he fell in love with Lando Calrissian. They've never really talked about what they are, aside from partners. Friends? Sure. Friends with benefits? He supposes. Lovers? He doesn't really know.

Great. Han's going to die, and not only has he never told Lando he loves him, but they never defined the fucking relationship. It's a small detail to agonize over, but he'd rather agonize over that than his broken fingers and his probably broken ribs.

"-lot easier for yourself if you just told us where your partner and the jewels are," One of the soldiers is saying as the world comes back into focus.

Han doesn't think he has the energy to move his head, or his eyes for that matter. He's stuck staring at one part of the tile. It's cracked, and also covered in dried blood. Some of it isn't as dried as the rest, but he's reasonably sure it's not his.

In addition to his broken fingers, bruised or broken ribs, fucked leg, and concussion, he's also got a broken nose, doubly split lip, broken ankle (on the same leg he got shot in, of course), and various bruises and cuts all over. Oh, and some burn marks from the electric thing they keep shocking him with.

"Come on, kid," The same soldier continues, crouching in front of Han. "You really think it's worth it? Your partner left you for dead, probably off somewhere spending those jewels on hookers and drinks, and you still want to protect him?"

Han spits in the soldier's face, a lovely blend of blood and phlegm. He gets punched in the gut two more times for his trouble, hard enough for a little bit of bile to spill out of his mouth in addition to the blood.

"Slum rat," The soldier snarls, and _man_ , if Han hasn't heard that one before.

The soldier in charge - a sergeant, Han thinks - says sharply, "That is enough, soldier. I don't think we are going to get much more out of him."

Han nearly scoffs. They didn't get _anything_ out of him, but it's a nice sentiment for them, he supposes.

Then his heart drops. This is the part where they shoot him and dump his body in some mud ditch to rot.

The three soldiers leave the room without a glance back at him. Maybe no execution immediately, but that's almost worse. He'd rather get it over with than sit and wait in horrible anticipation.

He doesn't know how long it's been since they captured him - a few hours, surely. It was the middle of the day, but Han thinks it might be dark now. There's no window in the room, so he isn't quite sure.

Time continues to drag on, and eventually, the exhaustion wins over every other emotion. He's too tired to feel dread about whatever's next for him. He's too tired to feel remorse over things he's never going to get to do now. But he's not too tired to think of Lando's lips and Lando's laugh and Lando's eyes, so Han thinks about that.

He drifts in and out, not really able to slip fully unconscious. Medically speaking, that's a good thing, given the concussion. Mentally and emotionally speaking, Han would like nothing more than to just pass the fuck out.

Finally, after what's probably a few more hours, Han hears the door slide open. He sighs. "Just fucking shoot me already, would you?" He mutters.

The person who walked in clicks their tongue. "Sorry," An achingly, relievingly familiar voice says, and Han's head snaps up despite the pain. "Fresh out of firing squads. Maybe next time."

A laugh that sounds hysterical even to his own ears escapes Han's mouth. It makes his ribs feel like they're on fire, but he doesn't care. The relief alone is enough to block it out.  Almost immediately, Lando is in his line of sight, dropping to his knees in front of Han.  "I don't think I've ever been this happy to see you," Han says, voice hoarse.

"I would be offended," Lando says, a little smile tugging on the corner of his lips, "but given the circumstances, I'll let it slide just this one time."  The smile completely slips away when he takes in Han's injuries.

"Oh, baby," He whispers, placing his hands on either side of Han's face. Han winces.

"It feels worse than it looks," Han tries to quip, but falls flat when he sees the expression on Lando's face. He looks so angry, Han's throat dries up more than it already was.

"I'm going to burn the entire fucking Empire down," Lando says, voice practically shaking with rage, composure completely gone for once.

Han blinks, trying not to shudder. He's never had anyone so angry on his behalf before, and there's something terrifyingly exhilarating about it.

Lando takes a deep breath. "Alright," He says. "Now let's get you out of here, okay?"

Han sighs shakily. "Hell yes."

 

*

 

They patch Han up as best as they can on the Falcon, but decide to head to a doctor Lando trusts a few systems away.

Later, when they're lying in bed dozing, Lando's arm curled around Han protectively, Han works up the nerve to say, "Hey."

"Hm?"

"I ever tell you I love you?"

There's a pause, where Lando's breath hitches and Han's heart pounds in his chest. Then, Lando chuckles fondly, propping himself up. He leans over to press a kiss against Han's lips, soft and sweet. Han didn't know they could kiss soft and sweet like this.

"I know," Lando says against Han's lips, "and for the record, I love you too."

Han's stomach twinges with relief. "Well, that's good," He mumbles. "This would've been awkward otherwise."

Lando laughs.

 

*

 

Beckett has a way of making jobs sound way easier than they can possibly be, Han'll give him that.

He and Lando exchange a look.

"Fellas," Lando says, leaning forward, "and lady - would you mind giving me and my partners a moment, please?"

When Beckett and his merry-men are across the bar, Han turns and says, "We're doing it, right?"

 _"No way,"_ Chewie replies at the same time L3 scoffs and Lando says, "Of course."

"We just want them to think we're not," Lando says. Han grins.

 

*

 

Han looks at Qi'ra and suddenly feels like a kid running for his life on Corellia all over again.

Without thinking, he wraps her in a hug, which she eagerly returns. "I thought you were dead," She says.

Han pulls back, unable to keep a smile off his face. "Well, I'm not," He replies.

"I can see that," She says with a slight grin and a chuckle.

"I - what are you doing here? _How_ are you here?"

"I was just about to ask you the very same thing." Qi'ra steps back.

Han opens his mouth to respond when he hears Lando go, "What part of 'keep your eyes down' escaped you, flyboy?"

He turns to see Lando sliding up right next to him, giving Qi'ra a look that is simultaneously suspicious and appraising.  "Lando," Han says, suddenly feeling like he's been caught in headlights. "This is Qi'ra."

Lando's eyebrow quirks up before realization dawns on him. "My," He says. He turns, shaking Qi'ra's hand and then bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. Han rolls his eyes at the dramatics. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

Now it's Qi'ra who raises her eyebrows. "Have you?" She asks.

Han would love to be anywhere but here at the moment.

 

*

 

Things go tits-up on Kessel fast. That part isn't surprising. Things usually take a turn for the worse where they're concerned.

It's when L3 gets shot that Han realizes it's really not good. When Lando gets shot, Han's stomach drops down into his shoes. He runs out into the fray without a second thought, Chewie yelling after him.

Han fires left and right, skidding down to Lando's side. "C'mon, baby," He says frantically, wrapping his arm around Lando's. "C'mon, up. We've gotta go."

It isn't until they're back on the ship that Han feels he can breathe again. But then they run into the Empire, fly through a storm, run into a tentacle monster, and almost get sucked into a gravity well. So.

 

*

 

They manage to get to Savareen in mostly one piece.

Han walks up to where Lando's staring at the Millennium Falcon - or what's left of her. Han winces, feeling a little guilty. It might kind of be _their_ ship now, but it was definitely Lando's first.  He pauses, then slides his arm around Lando's waist. Lando leans into the touch a bit, still staring at the Falcon.

"How's your arm?" Han asks.

Lando shrugs with his good shoulder. "I'll live," He says.

Han nods. They lapse into silence for a moment before he says, "Sorry about the Falcon."

"You're paying for it," Lando immediately replies. Han laughs, and Lando isn't quite able to hide his smile.

Han sobers a moment later, though, and says, "Hey, I'm sorry about L3, too. I know what she meant to you."

Lando looks down, a little frown on his face. "Yeah. She was a good friend, and..." He trails off. "Well. She was a good friend."

Han nods, looking back towards the Falcon.

"We're gonna be rich," Lando says. "What the hell are we gonna do with all that money?"

"Lose it, probably," Han replies.

Lando snorts, but doesn't try to counter it.

 

*

 

"You sure about this, Han?" Lando asks.  Enfys and her Cloud-Riders are a few yards away, talking to Qi'ra and Chewie. Beckett already left, undoubtedly to rat them out to Vos. Han and Lando are stood next to the Falcon.

"Sure I'm sure," Han says with fake confidence. Lando gives him a look. "Hey, c'mon. You know I've always got a way out."

"Except for when you don't."

"Except for when I don't."

 

*

 

Han watches the Crimson Dawn yacht fly away, the dice a too-heavy weight in his pocket. His chest hums with a strange ache.

Finally, he turns around. "C'mon, Chewie," He says. "Let's get back down there."

They start to head back down to the beach with the coaxium in tow. When Han catches sight of Lando and the Falcon, the ache in his chest subsides ever so slightly.

 

*

 

They sit side by side against the wall, a mostly empty bottle of whiskey between them, both a little too drunk to do anything but sit. Han's head is on Lando's shoulder, but Lando's leaning a little heavily on him, too.

"So," Lando starts, "we don't have any money - which I completely blame you for, by the way - and we don't have any leads."

"Yeah."

"Now what?"

Han picks his head up, earning a disgruntled sound from Lando. He looks up at the ceiling and thinks long and hard. Something Beckett said pops into his head.

He looks over at Lando. "You ever been to Tatooine?"

Lando grins.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for star wars so hopefully nothing was too ooc
> 
> thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
